Perspectives
by The Zazu
Summary: DArcs. Devices key in the success of the Digimon Tamers. But... They are much more than that.
1. Blue

**Title**: Perspectives by The Zazu  
  
**Rating**: PG  
  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Digimon Tamers. Meh. Then Ryo, Jen, and 'Kazu would be_ mine_! : [shifty eyes]  
  
**Author's Note**: I believe I did have this fic up once before... but it was crappy then. :) I improved. Heh, well, that's what I usually do when I type what I have written on paper onto the computer. I add stuff. [sweatdrop] Anyway, I hope you all do take a look at this, I'm pretty sure no other author has tried this (well I haven't _seen_ a fic like that.. so.. I'm merely assuming).. Yeah, anyway, I also wanted to post something before I leave. Dang, I sure have been on a writing streak... YGAFIN and Roses and Crystal... _Italics_ = _Thoughts or Flashbacks. You can tell the difference! _[cough] I'll shut up now.

**Enjoy!  
**  
-------------------  
  
**Perspectives:** Blue  
  
-------------------  
  
_No one can hear my screams. No one. Whipping through the air, I let out a weak plea; no one listened. They can't hear me... All I am to her is a 'stepping stone', a useful tool to bring her to the top. Merely a mechanical device. She doesn't even care to consider that I **might** have feelings. And that her actions might actually be battering me. Again I'm whipped through the air, part of the Digimon Queen's fluid movements. I winced beforehand, hoping a power card is not used. Those hurt the most.... and that was a card she used most often.  
  
"Digi-Modify..." her voice was cold, hardened like the concrete beneath her feet. I could feel the card now, slicing through me. Please, Ruki... Please... stop. Somehow, I knew she never would, no matter how many times I pleaded. She was too determined. And too heartless to show mercy upon the Ogremon before her. He, like me, was merely another stepping-stone for her. A sudden surge of power flowed through my casing. I bit back a yelp. "...Power Activate." She completed her card-slash. I couldn't do anything but transfer the burning heat of power to none other than her partner, Renamon. That digimon was just as ruthless as her partner.  
  
"Diamond Storm," the fox digimon uttered calmly before sending a shower of crystals on the Ogremon below. He had no chance at all to retaliate. Moments later, Renamon proudly absorbed his data, casting a triumphant look at the Digimon Queen. "We're getting there, Ruki," she voiced softly. I could tell she only wanted to be loved by Ruki, no matter how cold of a digimon she seemed.  
  
The redhead flicked her amethyst gaze toward her partner, smirking ever so slightly. "Yes..." she said thoughtfully, slipping on her violet-hued sunglasses. "Perhaps we are..." She didn't even cast a second look at me before clipping me to her belt. I cried softly to myself. This was no life for me to live... Why was Ruki so bent on winning anyway?  
  
Slowly, I was turning into my designated color: blue._  
  
Thankfully, that was all a long time ago. That was in the beginning, when both of my partners had rough edges. I now understand, even when those days had been painful for me that they too, were going through some painful realizations. This was throughout their escapades, such as the D-Reaper. Ruki realized that she couldn't be always so perfect; she also learned that in life, there was meant to be competition... a.k.a. Akiyama Ryo. Ruki has also come to terms with Takato and Jenrya, knowing that they are there to back her up – not because they want something from her, but because they are friends.  
  
Renamon has changed for the better as well. She has softer side that is more visible now. Also, she doesn't scorn the other, less experienced digimon around her, but instead assists them in developing. Hey, and she has become much more powerful. Renamon and Ruki don't need my help as much anymore. I personally think they both have softened up tremendously. With a friend like Juri, both have shown compassion. After all, she had gone through a tough time and needed much support. There were Ruki and Renamon, helping out like any other good friend would. Actually, excluding Takato, the two have had the most impact on Juri's life.  
  
And me? Well, I s'pose I've gotten a little bit more understanding. I've learned from my partners not to be so sensitive over everything. I think **that's** a small improvement for me. I am no longer whipped around with a purpose either, nor do I feel blue anymore. I'm feeling more like a red or an orange... or to stretch it, a yellow! I'm **that** happy and contented with my life now.  
  
Along with that, I am proud. Proud to be hung at Ruki's belt. Proud to assist Renamon in annihilating the enemy. Pround to be able to protect; not always kill.  
  
I'm proud to be Blue, Makino Ruki's D-Arc.  
  
-------------------  
  
Owari  
  
-------------------  
  
Author's Note: If anyone is really interested, I'm going to continue this fic. Cuz it's kind of interesting to think in a different perspective. :) As I usually say, reviews would be lovely. ;)


	2. Feeling Kinda Green

**Title**: Perspectives by The Zazu

**Rating**: PG

**Disclaimer**: Zazu no own Digimon.

**Author's Note**: Finally. A next chapter to my oh-so-unique-groundbreaking-and-absolutely-cool story. Pfft. It's hardly anything compared to some of that awesome stuff I've seen from certain authors... GtaJake MK-II and Dapster – thank you for your reviews. :) They were really pleasant to read. Sooner or later I'll get to Takato's red and gold D-Arcs. I'm still thinking on that. Oh, it would be lovely if you guys could help me out on the colors...

Takato – White body with red trim, then white with golden trim?

Juri – White body, yellow trim

Ryo – Navy blue body, white trim (anyone find it interesting that Ruki's and Ryo's D-Arcs contain similar colors?)

Shuichon – White body, pink trim

Hirokazu -?

Kenta -?

Ai and Mako – Purple

Your help would be greatly appreciated. Now, on with the story... **Enjoy!**

-------------------

**Perspectives**: Feeling Kinda Green

-------------------

"But Jen... why not?" The whine of Terriermon's voice filled the air. Once again, the small digimon was engaging in another argument with his partner, Lee Jenrya. "You know I could take that guy on!" The white-and-green rabbit sat perched on his tamer's head, flapping his curiously long ears indignantly. A small pout tugged at Terriermon's features as he looked pleadingly at Jenrya.

_The navy-haired boy shifted his darkened gaze upward and answered sharply, "Don't argue. I don't want to you to get hurt, okay Terriermon? Just drop it." Jenrya's voice held a tone of finality. It looked like there wouldn't be any room for his disappointed digimon to press his point. The 13-year-old leaned against the bridge's iron railing, pointedly ignoring the digital fog passing by. The boy frowned softly as his digimon fell into a sullen silence. 'He will never understand how much pain he would cause if he happened to become injured... I'd blame it on me,' Jenrya reassured himself mentally. He wasn't completely convinced however._

_Jenrya never lets us fight. He's **always** worried about our well being. Sure, that's good n' all, but Terriermon and I would like to get some good old 'one-two' in, so to speak. I mean, hellooooo, if we don't do anything, the whole town might get hurt! I mean, d'ya really expect Takato to finish off a digimon? And that weird Ruki girl would only want to fight 'strong' digimon. And if something **did** happen to Shinjuku, Jenrya would probably find a way to blame it on himself. He's just like that. If I had hands, I woulda slapped him across the face by now. 'C'mon, c'mon, c'mon! Lee Jenrya, wake up and smell the roses! You're like the closest to the Digital Field. Go do something!' I cried out. Of course, he didn't hear me. Our partners never hear us. It's made like that. Frustrating, really._

_Jenrya is a great guy – I generally enjoy bein' his partner. But this whole 'never-hurt-others' idea can really get on my nerves sometimes. When will he realize that there are certain times and places where he **has** to fight? Hmph. _

'_Scuse me while I puke. I'm feelin' kinda green._

Man, those were the days. The days when I didn't get to do anything 'cept complain. Jen really gave me many reasons to! He sure was awfully clingy to his pacifist ideas then... I'm not saying that's a bad thing. It's a good belief everyone should have, but that kid took it to the extremes. His adventures with the rest of the Tamers helped him realize a few things. Like there _is_ a certain where fighting may be necessary. He also realized that he didn't have to worry about Shuichon all the time... I mean, Jenrya was totally overprotective then. Kinda like that Taichi guy from that Digimon Adventure show that Jen watches. Taichi also learned that he couldn't always protect his little sister. Maybe certain TV shows can have a good influence on teenagers... Overall, my partner has changed for the better. My good looks draw all the girls to him though. What can I say? I have that charm.

Anyway Terriermon is a cool lil dude these days. Y'know, spending time with Shuichon... and not always being smart-alecky. I mean, you probably could never get that guy to stop being like that completely, but now Terriermon chooses better times for his sometimes tactless comments. He's learned manners too. He actually said 'thank you' to Jenrya's mom today when she passed him the pizza.

Jen was a loner before. Now he has tons of friends! His best friend of course is Matsuda Takato – the gogglehead of the group. Takato's optimistic look on life is rubbing off on Jenrya. That's good! Those two are virtually inseparable – even when Juri is around. If you didn't already know, Juri is Takato's soon-to-be girlfriend. Jenrya has been encouraging the shy guy to ask her out. Jen can be pretty persuasive at times, y'know.

I'm just pretty cool with everything that goes around. Everything just seems to be chuggin' along smoothly – very good indeed. I've gotten to understand Jen-chan's views a tad better and Terriermon's previous hunger to fight. I'm cool as a cucumber dude. I'm happy to fight, but I'm also happy not to. I feel so much wiser. I've learned a lot about Jen's studies. He always claims math is good for you... So, just to show off a little, here's an equation I've learned:

Ruki (Cold, Blue) x Juri (Warm, Yellow) = Jenrya (Calm, Green)

I'm Green, the perfect balance, signin' out!

-------------------

**Owari**

-------------------

**Author's Note**: Bad ending - I was imagining it differently. I'm content with the voice of the piece though. Came out in the sort of sassy, smarty sound that I imagined 'Green' to have... As I always say, **reviews** would be lovely! ;)


	3. Empty Smile

**Title**: Perspectives by The Zazu

**Rating**: PG

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Digimon Tamers.

**Author's Note**: Thanks for the reviews, y'all. :) Hopefully this next chapter is written well enough... I'm out of practice. Even with school going on, I'll try to post chapters to this story. Why? I really like this story... Isn't that great or what? Mhmm... Now I'm just plain rambling. Okay, on with the story!

-------------------

**Perspectives**: Empty Smile

-------------------

I'm not like the others.

I have a story, but I don't want to share it all.

I'm a tentative smile, attempting to regain its lost warmth.

It was beautiful moment when I was given to my partner. I was like a yellow, smiling face – a smile that broadened the grin already on my partner's face. We were both beautiful together... She radiated happiness and pure innocence – something I hoped she would never lose. I, on the other hand, knew all the pain and the suffering occurring in the world. Leomon and I both realized our partner's vulnerability... We **_had_** to protect her. We needed to shield her because we didn't want her delicate, exquisite shell to be broken.

As you may very well know, we traveled to the Digital World. She was always appeared to be strong as she could... she didn't want the others to think less of her. Little did she know that they would never do such a thing. Katou Juri's friendship, kindness, and compassion were something that the rest of the Tamers appreciated and later remember with high regard – especially that Matsuda child.

I think everything was going too smoothly; it was completely unrealistic. I don't mean to brag.. but I was right.

Megidramon happened.

This monster blooming from Mr. Matsuda's rage was the very thing that broke Juri's shell, and broke her heart. Guilmon was a digimon she loved dearly... this terrorizing figure could _not_ be him. Beezlebumon intervened, threatening the Tamer's lives. And my partner, the gallant Leomon, cared so much for us he sacrificed his life.

And the rest... and the rest is history, as they say.

Pardon me for not being able to go on... The wounds are almost healed and repeating such things might cause disastrous effects. So once again, I'm sorry.. And apologies at my dry narration... I'm not very skilled at expressing my feelings clearly like the others. I'm what you'd call a 'goody two shoes'.

I lost myself then and there. I traveled into the darkest recesses of my mind and hid, not even glancing at my remaining partner's condition. We were both affected by this traumatic incident. I know I will never forget the image of pixilated pieces of Leomon drifting into the air and sucked in by Beezlebumon, who, sadly, was laughing sadistically at his cruel actions. That was terrible. I broke down. Literally. Though I carried the 'spirit' of Leomon, I stopped working. I was merely a piece of **junk**. Useless...

As I mentioned before, the rest is history. I'm sure you all know this by heart. Juri became a possessed soul... in the end, we both became empty. (I'm extremely glad that we were able to banish the D-Reaper, very much so!) We're well on our way to recovery, yes indeed.

All because of our friends.

Mr. Kitagawa and Mr. Shiota were definitely our entertainment, taking any moment to paste a smile, tiny or not, on Juri's face. I admit, their antics were definitely amusing. Ms. Makino was equally as helpful in her own way – she would spend long amounts of time with Juri. The two always would talk in hushed voices (hence, I wasn't able to eavesdrop) and sometimes not even converse at all. I surmise that many words were spoken in that silence... unheard to anyone's ears. Mr. and Ms. Lee, Mr. Akiyama, and even Ai and Mako dropped by; again, each person helped Juri and I in their own way.... But Mr. Takato Matsuda was the one to top it all. 'With what?', you might ask.

Love.

He showered it on her. It was completely obvious his heart belonged to my Juri. Mr. Matsuda's lovelorn glances... dreamy eyes... True love, or perhaps beautiful infatuation, is the only things I can use to explain this young man's actions.

Yes... All in all, Juri's recovering quickly. No doubt about that, 'man'! – as Green would say!

I'm fine too I suppose... But I'm only supposing. The wounds are fading slowly, the scars forming... but all of this doesn't matter. I have I have **it **back.

_My smile._

-------------------

**Author's Note**: If you thought this was dry and a tad boring, I think that's the effect I wanted it to have. I always imagined Juri's Digivice to be extremely intelligent, reflective, and prim. So, there you have it. ; I'm guessing you all don't agree... but... everyone is entitled to his or her own opinion, right?????? Anyway, **love** or **hate**? _**Reviews** would be lovely. ;)_


	4. Glimmer of Hope

**Title**: Perspectives by The Zazu

**Rating**: PG

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Digimon Tamers.

**Random Shameless Plug**: Visionary - a Digimon mystery that I have been writing. ;)

**Author's Note**: Again, the reviews are much appreciated. :) Even though I don't get as many reviews as other authors, I'm content with getting at least two reviews per chapter. Makes me feel warm and fuzzy. Hehe. Also, I don't know if I said this earlier, but after the D-Reaper, the Tamers' digimon remained in the Real World.

-------------------

**Perspectives**: Glimmer of Hope

-------------------

_"I'm a tamer."_

_The words left his lips breathlessly, full of awe and wonder. That phrase was uttered time after time, and radiated more delight after each utterance. My partners were both very excitable. One was a somewhat small, green-haired boy by the name Kenta. He had these really round glasses and at first glance reminded me of a Frogmon... This, I kid you not. But all Frogmon I know are extremely cute, so this was a good thing.... I suppose. _

_A joyful, rapid trilling followed Kenta's comments. This noise came from my other partner, MarineAngemon. The creature was a wisp of a digimon, making it hard to believe that such a gentle, shy digimon was at the Mega level. I suppose that big things come in small packages... Well, that's at least what I'm told!_

"_I have a D-Arc. I-I have my **own** D-Arc. My gosh! Just wait until Matsuda finds out, MarineAngemon!"_

_He clutched me tighter, staring at his reflection in the shimmering screen. A swell of pride rose in my heart as his lips burst into an exuberant smile. I felt loved... I felt appreciated. I had heard so much about the renowned Blue... I always had been afraid that my partners were going to be harsh. I had heard so many stories of the ill treated. It was definitely depressing. Come on, I'm only Pearl, a soft girl. _

_MarineAngemon accentuated his own excitement, trilling happily once more. Kenta only laughed gleefully._

_Suddenly I felt a glimmer of hope..._

When I first found my partners, I was so afraid, so broken. What I wasn't loved? What if they mistreated me? What if they _hated _me? All those questions haunted me every night, keeping me on the brink of insomnia. I didn't want to follow the sad tale of Blue... not at all! I worried on and on. I was sure they wouldn't like me.

But I was wrong.

Very wrong!

Kenta and MarineAngemon were so filled with cheer and happiness all my fears were immediately washed away. I knew I was going to be leading a great life. This time, I was very right. My life is soooooo much fun! You have no idea. In every moment of my existence, I want share the happiness I had found with these two wonderful, wonderful partners. We have had such a close bond these days. I surmise that the whole D-Reaper events tied us together tightly. That's not a bad thing... I suppose!

Kenta is turning into a bright young man. He excels in every subject, and is even contemplating skipping a grade. I doubt he'll do that... he would miss the 'gang' too much. Still, I am so proud of him. In my opinion, Kenta is turning out to be very good looking. He grew out his hair a bit and replaced his glasses for contacts. Plus, he's getting _prrreetttty_ tall. I'm sure all the ladies are chasing him. Too bad for them though. He has his eyes set on only one person. Guess who it is!

You don't know?

Lee Shuichon!

You would hardly think such a thing with their age difference... but... I don't think four years matters to them at all! Every single time they are with each other, their faces glow with an unimaginable warmth. I don't think it's love quite yet, but it's a very caring crush... I suppose.

MarineAngemon is just as cheerful, that I must say. That little digimon is always trilling so happily. MarineAngemon was very shy when I first met him. Now, he enjoys talking – too much, sometimes! Kenta has been trying to teach him some Japanese and English words. So far, there hasn't been much progress... but I'm sure MarineAngemon will pick _something_ up, eventually.

And me? I suppose I'm doing pretty good. It's just so much fun watching my partners; I learn so much. I can't believe I was afraid! (rolls eyes) That was just sooo stupid of me. I'm much happier... It's as if all my dreams have come true overnight!

Hope goes a long way, don't you think?

-------------------

**Author's Note**: I attempted to make Kenta's Pearl D-Arc a little unsure and questioning. Hopefully it turned out that way... Like? Dislike? Reviews are _lovely_. ;)


End file.
